


Sweet Nothings

by touchdownqueen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownqueen/pseuds/touchdownqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones complains, and Jim makes it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first posted fic, so I hope you guys like it!

The planet was dusty, a dry wind blew blisteringly hot air across their sunburned faces. Jim licked his lips and clapped a hand across McCoy's back. Bones turned around and gave him a withering glare.

"Why the hell am I even down here with you anyways?" he hissed furiously.

Jim pretending to contemplate the question for a few seconds, tapping his fingers methodically on his chin. 

"Well," he started sarcastically, as if explaining to a child. "The last time I went on an away mission without you, we lost communications with the Enterprise. According to Nyota, you damn near had a heart attack, and demanded to be sent to the surface of Rigel VI. Spock told me he was contemplating having Nurse Chapel come up and sedate you right before communications were reestablished.

Bones spluttered indignantly. "I wasn't that worried. And Spock is a damn liar. If I didn't have to worry about your stupid ass every day, Nurse Chapel wouldn't feel the need to sedate me, you infant."

Jim covered his smile with a choked cough. "That's Captain Infant to you, Doctor McCoy."

"Whatever, Captain Infant," Bones snarked. "The title suits you. Sounds like you should be leading a tribe of kindergartners around. Actually, scratch that. You'd probably start some kind of Children's Revolution."

Running a hand through his golden hair, Jim smirked. "That sounds like a fabulous plan, Bones. Thanks for the idea."

McCoy cuffed him over the head before walking forward to examine a blue plant. His tricorder beeped furiously, sending information back up to the Enterprise. Thinking of the Enterprise made Bones smirk. He could imagine Chekov and Sulu chatting amiably together. It wasn't "flirting", it was "friendship", according to Sulu. Bones begged to differ. Then there was Nyota and Spock. Though they kept their relationship purely professional on duty, there were still times when they'd steal glances at each other. Nyota would smile, and Spock would do whatever he did. Bones wouldn't call it smiling, but it wasn't frowning either. That damn hobgoblin made a habit out of confusing him. But then again, the pissing contests between McCoy and Spock were legendary.

Bones was startled out of his musings by the shrill shriek of Jim's comm unit.

Jim deftly flipped the communicator out. "Kirk here."

Scotty's unmistakable voice answered. "Jim, we're gonna have to beam you guys up now, there's some sort of electrical interference that's on it's way towards you guys."

Jim smiled softly, walking swiftly over to Bones.

"We're ready for transport, Scotty," he announced, before landing a soft peck on McCoy's cheek. "Energize."  
The only noise heard was a mumbled "Damnit, Jim" before the swirling lights engulfed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
